


Возрождение

by Viikry



Series: Новая жизнь [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: After 100 years, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Friendship/Love, Post-Calamity Ganon, Post-Canon, Zelda loves Link, Zelda35th, link loves zelda
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viikry/pseuds/Viikry
Summary: И вот, спустя 100 лет, на поле перед замком Хайрула стояли двое. Красивая девушка в белом одеянии и израненный после недавнего сражения юноша.
Relationships: Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda/Original Character(s) (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Новая жизнь [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169852
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. 1

Солнце стояло в зените над ныне свободными землями Хайрула. Разрушительное бедствие, оплот зла Ганон был низвергнут. Земля ожила и задышала, впервые за очень долгое время. Леса снова наполнились, приятным слуху пением птиц. Реки и озера очистились и стали кристально прозрачными. Казалось что всё королевство заново переродилось, оставив позади боль и потери, став лучшей версией себя. Время лечило старые раны. Но не все раны можно полностью залечить. Навсегда в истории великого королевства Хайрул останутся шрамы, которые никогда не затянуться и будут напоминанием о прошлых ошибках и поражениях...  
100 лет назад, в день семнадцатилетия наследницы престола Хайрула, произошло непоправимое. То, что ждали годами, к чему готовились не покладая рук, ударило в самый неожиданный момент. Все планы были сорваны. Ожидания растоптаны жёсткой действительностью. В день рождения Зельды вернулся Ганон, носитель абсолютного зла.  
И вот, спустя 100 лет, на поле перед замком Хайрула стояли двое. Красивая девушка в белом одеянии и израненный после недавнего сражения юноша.

Зельда, принцесса и будущая королева Хайрула с болью в глазах смотрела на своего спасителя. В её взгляде читались одновременно тоска и радость, печаль и любовь. Она провела целых 100 лет, каждую секунду сдерживая зло внутри замка. Её силы сильно исчерпались за это долгое время. Она многое обдумала и решила за эти годы. Боль утраты и одиночества давила на нее каждую секунду заточения. Все близкие ей люди умерли, пали в неравном бою, в вероломном нападении. Отец, тот кого она любила больше всех на всем белом свете, никогда больше не упрекнёт её в своей лени по отношению к священному долгу принцессы, никогда не обнимет, никогда больше не поцелует в лоб перед сном... О Хилия! Как же она хотела увидеть его! В любом виде, в любом настроении! Хоть с радостной улыбкой, хоть с яростным упрёком в глазах. Урбоза, чемпион народа Герудо, с которой она так сблизилась перед катастрофой, тоже была мертва. Она была последним человеком (кроме короля), кто помнил её мать живой. Урбоза делилась с Зельдой бесценными воспоминаниями о детстве принцессы. О счастливом детстве с матерью... Единственный человек кто был близок к Зельде, её назначенный телохранитель, мастер меча запечатывающего тьму, Линк, стоял перед ней в паре метров. И его терять принцесса была не намерена. За сто лет она успела обо всем подумать. Продолжение королевского рода было очень важной целью в её списке приоритетов, и Линк был единственным кандидатом на роль её спутника и будущего соправителя.  
Линк был... Был ей очень дорог. Она не дорожила им в прошлом, в чем сейчас очень раскаивалась. Линк, её верный защитник, всегда выполнял свой долг. Не боясь быть убитым, без страха за самого себя, он нес бремя долга на своих плечах. Он спасал её, утешал, был всегда готов протянуть ей руку помощи. Никогда не отступая, никогда не предавая свой священный долг. В тот роковой день, принцесса открыла в себе новые чувства к нему. Когда он, со страшными ранами и травмами закрыл её от восставшего стража, она выпустила свою силу в попытке спасти его. Именно то, что любовь, яростная любовь, вскипела в её венах и дала ей возможность открыть то, что было скрыто в ней годами до этого...  
А сейчас, стоя посреди поля, она посмотрела на него и тихо спросила, вложив все свои эмоции в три слова:  
«Ты меня помнишь?»

«Ты меня помнишь?»  
Линк молча смотрел на неё. В его голове проносились тысячи мыслей. Помнит ли он её? Это не простой вопрос. Он помнил её имя, статус, любимый цвет и наряд. Он помнил её смех, слезы, радость и отчаянье. Но было ли этого достаточно? За время своего сна он потерял себя, утратив память о прошлом, исчез как полноценная личность. Он не помнил большую часть своей жизни, но такова плата за стук его сердца.  
Зельда смотрела прямо в его глаза, не показывая своего волнения от томящего ожидания. Линк нахмурил свой лоб, напрягая все свои силы, что бы решить, какой ответ дать принцессе. Он понимал глубину вопроса, понимал что его ответ изменит его жизнь. Он не хотел врать, но не желал обидеть принцессу.  
«Линк?»  
Звук собственного имени вывел его из ступора. Он сфокусировал свой взгляд на ней, выждав пару мгновений медленно кивнул головой. Он увидел как она вздрогнула, увидев его неуверенность. Его сердце кольнуло, когда он понял её истинные чувства по отношению к нему. Он понял что она ожидала от него более сильной реакции, способной показать его чувства.  
«Помню...» Сказал он нетвёрдо. Осознание её чувств толкнуло его разум к новым воспоминаниям. Его голова перевернулась, наполняясь все более новыми воспоминаниями. Он вспомнил их долгие разговоры, длинные взгляды, молчаливую симпатию. Вспомнил их дружбу, которая потом стала нечто большим...  
Щит выпал из рук героя и с глухим звуком упал на землю. Глаза принцессы загорелись надеждой, и Линк сделал первый осторожный шаг вперёд.  
«Да, помню!» Выкрикнул Линк с непоколебимой уверенностью. Меч упал, войдя лезвием в землю, но герой не обратил на это внимание. Он бежал к принцессе, бежал к своей избраннице, своей единственной цели в жизни. Он скинул лук и колчан, продолжая путь к своей цели.  
Она бросилась ему на встречу и утонула в его объятиях. Герой Хайрула обнял свою принцессу ещё сильнее, почувствовав как она заплакала на его плече. Он знал насколько долго она его ждала, знал что им предначертано быть вместе. И ничто не могло им помешать.  
Он был весь в крови и его рубаха была изрезана вдоль и поперек, кровь капала с его рук на траву. Его левая нога была опалена и запечатана коркой запёкшейся крови, а правая рука была вся в колотых ранах. Но он не обращал внимания на эти ранения, он обнимал самого близкого для него человека и не планировал разжимать объятия.

Избранник меча света обнимал её. Раненый и окровавленный. Она вдохнула до боли знакомый запах его тела и заплакала. Заплакала от тоски о тех, кого потеряла, о том что утратила, о несбывшихся мечтах и о надеждах на светлое будущее. Она плакала на плече героя, освободителя Хайрула, юноши которому предстояло стать её спутником жизни и королём Хайрула.  
Внезапно она отстранилась он него. Подняв на него заплаканный взгляд она протянула руки к его ранам.  
«Тебе больно?»  
Как разрывалось её сердце когда она увидела его взгляд. В нём она увидела ответ, который он не произнес бы никогда. Он был сильным, сильным духом и физически и он никогда не признался бы в том, что у него что то болит. Она помнила время их прошлых путешествий, как он охранял её. Он несколько раз получал ранения, в большинстве несерьёзные, но ему перепала и парочка трав несущих опасность для жизни.  
Тогда Линк защищал её от очередного покушения клана Ига в пустыне герудо. Их окружили, загнали в угол и начали потихоньку давить со всех сторон. Линк закрывал принцессу своим телом и щитом. Он получил стрелу в правую ногу и ещё одну в правую руку, но не дрогнул и не издал ни одного звука. Он с ненавистью смотрел на отродье, посмевшее покуситься на жизнь его подопечной, и в его взгляде читалась решимость биться до конца, защищая принцессу до последнего вздоха. Он доблестно бился с тремя врагами одновременно, закрывая своим щитом любые атаки в сторону Зельды, тем самым ставя себя под удар. Спустя несколько минут напряжённого сражения Линк одержал верх и заставил своих врагов бежать с поля боя. Сам он получил пять шрамов на руке, что казалось достойной платой за жизнь принцессы.  
Именно его геройство и самопожертвование были одной из причин, по которой он так манил её. Рядом с ним она всегда чувствовала себя в безопасности, рядом с ним была атмосфера спокойствия и уюта.

Герой должен быть твердым как камень, быстрым как ветер, яростным как огонь. Эти слова дали начало его жизни в качестве рыцаря. Именно так звучала финальная фраза священного текста наречения героем. Линк стоял на коленях перед принцессой Зельдой, сжимая рукоять меча света. С этого момента он был рыцарем Хайрула...  
Сейчас же он не чувствовал ни твердости камня, не скорости ветра, не даже огненной ярости. Он устал, просто устал. Утомился от битвы со злом, которая выжала из него почти все силы. Сейчас он смотрел на принцессу, которая заматывала его рану куском бинта из походной сумки. Его взгляд остановился на её волосах, таких воздушных, таких золотых... Он задумался о том как они прекрасно развеваются на ветру, как они чудно распадаются во все стороны в воде...  
Внезапно острая боль сковала его ногу. Он дернулся, и посмотрел в ту сторону и увидел как Зельда пыталась вытереть запекшуюся кровь на месте его ожога.  
В его памяти сразу всплыл момент когда он получил эту травму. Он сражался обессиленным воплощением ганона в замке и не успел вовремя увернуться от смертоносного луча. Хотя выстрел и был промахом, но его чутка задело жаром. Ногу обожгло огнём и пахнуло горелой плотью. Линк постарался не обращать внимания на жгучую боль в ноге и продолжил бой.  
Лишь сейчас, когда Зельда начала его лечить боль снова дала о себе знать. Он слабо дернулся когда она снова приложила материю к ожогу. Зельда подняла взгляд и посмотрела Линку прямо в глаза. Во взгляде читалось страдание и огромное желание помочь. Линк постарался выдавить небольшую улыбку, но вместо этого скорчил жуткую гримасу, которая почему-то очень развеселила принцессу. Подавив смешок она снова направила на него свой взгляд.  
Они смотрели друг другу в глаза и тихонько улыбались. Каждый думал в этот миг о своём, но общий смысл их мыслей сводился к тому, что жизнь наконец то налаживается...

Спустя 2 часа, когда все раны были замотаны, Зельда устало подошла к Линку и села рядом с ним. Она положила ему голову на плечо и расслабленно вздохнула. Её уставшее тело вздрогнуло от ощущения его тепла. Через мгновение она уже спала, тихо посапывая ему в плечо. Зельда не спала целых сто лет, и желанный сон наконец-то окутал её в свои объятия.

Линк приобнял свою принцессу и нежно прижал к себе. Он чувствовал умиротворение, которое не посещало его долгое время. Спустя час он осторожно встал, опустив Зельду на землю. Внимательно осмотрев территорию вокруг он начал сборы. Подготовив все свои вещи он осторожно поднял её на руки и отправился в путь...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Юху!  
> А вот и вторая глава!  
> Приятного чтения ;-)

Она бежала по лесу, спасаясь от того, что было надеждой её королевства в течении последних лет. Юноша державший её руку и тащащий её вперёд вдруг резко остановился. Она посмотрела на то, что преградило им путь и застыла на месте от страха. Поперёк дороги стояли три стража, от которых Линк закрывал принцессу своим телом. Стражи уже наводили своё оружие на её защитника. Тем временем меч в правой руке Линка начал свой путь к первой и самой близкой цели, но резко остановился на пол пути. Все три стража одновременно разрядили свои оружия прямо по герою, не оставив от него и мокрого места.  
Зельду откинуло взрывной волной, и она упала на спину. Её тело скрутили рыдания. Она потеряла его, единственного оставшегося в живых близкого человека. Она отчаянно желала умереть, так как больше не хотела терпеть всю эту боль. Будто услышав её мысли, ближний страж повернулся к ней и начал заряжать свой смертоносный луч. Принимая неизбежность принцесса закрыла глаза. Последняя мысль которая пролетела в её голове была "Всё. Скоро я увижу маму...". Она уже слышала как доведенный докрасна древний механизм выпустил всю скопленную энергию и за мгновение до смерти внезапно открыла глаза.

Принцесса удивлённо смотрела на потолок деревянного дома недоумевая где она находиться. Холодный пот выступил у неё на лбу, а перед глазами все ещё стоял образ смерти Линка. В попытке успокоиться она сделала пару глубоких вдохов и начала думать о том, как она здесь оказалась. Её мысли вернулись к прошлому дню, когда она судя по всему заснула на сильных плечах Линка...  
Она медленно села на кровати и осторожно повернула голову направо. Сквозь решетку перил её взору предстал первый этаж небольшого и скромно обставленного дома. Хотя если разнообразное оружие на стенах можно было назвать скромной обстановкой, то она была права. Внутренний голос разума подсказывал ей что это скорее всего дом Линка, в котором он жил перед тем как спасти её, и было вполне понятно почему он её сюда принёс. Принёс? Вдруг она представила как Линк несёт её бесчувственное тело, и ей сразу вспомнился ночной кошмар. «Нет уж спасибо.» Подумала принцесса «У меня ещё столько планов, большинство которых очень даже долгосрочные, так что мне ещё рано умирать.»  
Она опять легла и решила поспать ещё немного. Учитывая что она не спала сто лет, то пять минут дополнительного отдыха ей не помешают. Как только она положила голову на подушку и закрыла глаза, усталость сразу взяла над ней верх и принцесса провалилась в сон. На этот раз без стражей и смертей. Просто сон. Просто о нём...

Солнце мягко светило на золотые волосы освободителя Хайрула. Он сидел перед своим домом в глубоком раздумьи. Последние месяцы он всегда был в движении, не находя времени на раздумья, всегда ведомый высшей целью. Но сейчас время было, а цель отсутствовала. Всю свою жизнь, как минимум та которую он помнил, он имел цель. В детстве мечтал стать фехтовальщиком. В подростковом периоде хотел стать гвардейцем его величества. В юношестве он исполнил свою самую глубокую мечту, став избранником меча света. Позже став назначенным рыцарем принцессы, Линка кажется ничего не могло удивить. Но его последняя цель превзошла все прошлые цели в несколько раз. Но даже её он смог выполнить. Потратив пол года, восстановив по крупицам свою утраченную память, пройдя весь Хайрул вдоль и поперек, он исполнил свой долг и победил короля демонов Ганона. Также он освободил принцессу, будущую королеву Хайрула и чувствовал что его цель выполнена. Но что же дальше? Конечно же он будет защищать Зельду как и раньше, он всегда будет рядом с ней, готовый отдать за неё жизнь. Но цели не было! И это его очень удручало. Он продолжил дальше думать о своей цели, даже не предпологая того, что сам был чей то целью...

Зельда проснулась через три часа после своего первого пробуждения. Мягко потянувшись она сладко зевнула. Сев на кровати и закутавшись в одеяло, принцесса погрузилась в свой план дальнейших действий. А первым в её плане значился он. Он был очень важным звеном всего её плана. Можно сказать что без него все её планы был неработоспособны.  
Вдруг в её сознании всплыл недавний сон. Сердце пропустило удар и принцесса сильно закашлялась. Несмотря на то что во сне они всего лишь ехали вместе на одной лошади, ей почему-то стало не по себе, вспомнив их переплетённые пальцы. Его дыхание на её лице. Ощущение близости, всего пары дюймов между ними. Его многообещающий взгляд заставлял её трепетать всем телом. Он смотрел ей в глаза, постепенно приближаясь к её рту своим. Теплое дыхание Линка согревало щеки Зельды. Но за мгновение до их поцелуя она резко проснулась. Этот шальной сон сильно взбудоражил её нервы. Кину взгляд налево, она заметила кувшин воды и стакан. Быстро налив себе немного и отпив живящей влаги она остудила свой жар. Зельда откинулась на подушку и задумалась. Её все ещё разгоряченные мысли вдруг вернулись к своему последнему дню рождения. В памяти опять всплыло её вековое заточение. Многое пережитое ей за сто лет навсегда отпечаталось в её памяти и этот факт вызывал противоречивые эмоции. Как будущая королева, она хотела сохранить все в истории. Однажды она предположила, что возможно даже напишет книгу. Зельда озорно улыбнулась, ведь ей всегда хотелось написать что-то более массовое, чем её дневники.  
Поразмыслив об этом в течении некоторого времени она уверенно встала и спустилась по лестнице вниз. Её взгляд сразу зацепился за трофеи Линка, которыми были украшены стены его дома. Она медленно прошла мимо всех его ценностей, молча вспомигая всех тех, кому они раньше принадлежали. Её взгляд остановился на оружии Урбозы. Воспоминания о её подруге, чем то заменившею ей мать, сжали её сердце, заставив пролить слезу скорби. Зельда тряхнула головой, стараясь отогнать воспоминания и сконцентрироваться на своих дальнейших планах. А этими планами был он. Её герой спаситель. Линк...

Мясо сочно скворчало над огнём. Линк медленно поворачивал вертел по часовой стрелке, нервно сглатывая каждую минуту. Теплый ветерок от огня волновал его волосы. Мысли Линка теперь были заняты дальнейшем путем продвижения. Он понимал что не может оставаться тут до бесконечности. Принцесса опять была под его опекой и он прекрасно понимал что ей надо вступить на трон. Его мысли неожиданно переключились на его роль при Зельде. Мысль о том что ему судя по всему стоит стать её спутником жизни кинула его в жар. Внезапный скрип петель прервал цепочку его мыслей и он испугано посмотрел в сторону дома. О Хилия... Прекрасный потомок королевского рода Хайрул осторожно выходил из его дома. Глаза Зельды были прищурены из-за яркого солнца высоко в небе. Её прическа была растрёпанна, но даже так она была чудесна. Беглый взгляд Зельды остановился на Линке и улыбнувшись она пошла к нему на встречу...

Он сидел у костра и готовил что-то очень вкусно пахнущее. Я осторожно подошла к нему, ещё сильнее улыбнувшись когда перехватила его обеспокоенный взгляд. Даже когда опасность миновала он чувствовал себя моим защитником. А хотя, как могло быть иначе. Его голубые глаза остановилась на моих ногах, все ещё грязных после пробежки по полю. Я мысленно усмехнулась мысли о том, как он мыл бы ноги моего бесчувственного тела. Небольшая дрожь пробежала по моему телу когда мысли пошли дальше...  
Внезапный чавкающий звук прервал мои раздумья. Его источником оказался вертел, с которого Линк снимал зажаренные кусочки сочного мяса. От мысли об обеде у меня засосало под ложечкой. Последний прием пищи который я помнила, был очень давно. Внезапная мысль о том, что большинство привычных мне вещей последний раз я делала сто лет назад, заставила меня издать тихий смешок. Линк быстро оглянулся на меня, выжидая что я скажу. Он видимо думал что я готовлюсь сказать ему что-либо. Нежно улыбнувшись ему я сказала: «Всё в порядке. И спасибо за такую мягкую кровать. Право я совсем не ожидала что мы доберёмся сюда. В моих планах была ночёвка посреди поля.»  
Линк усмехнулся и протянув мне мою миску с едой закал: «Принцесса, для меня честь уступить вам свой дом. Всё равно я лучше сплю на улице.»  
Мысль о том что он спал на улице неприятно ущипнула моё весёлое настроение. Я абсолютно не хотела что бы он, не дай богиня, простудился. Откусив небольшой кусок от мяса я замычала от удовольствия. Внезапный голод вдруг охватил меня и я набросилась на еду с такой голодной страстью, что даже былой обжора Линк охнул от неожиданности. Расправившись со своим куском за считанные минуты я довольно вздохнула: «Ух! Линк! Я назначу тебя королевским шеф-поваром! Это настолько восхитительно!» Эти слова неожиданно вылетевшие из моего рта заставили меня сразу смутиться. Что я говорю?! Её Линк будет королём! Он будет вместе с ней править Хайрулом! Ну, тем что от него осталось. Но вдруг её взгляд остановился на его лице. Польщенная улыбка ясно раскрывала его эмоции. Он не обиделся на её. Наоборот он был очень польщён. Её сердце ёкнуло от осознания его простоты. Линк не думал так далеко как она, он был благодарен любой похвале, как щенок ласке. Возможно даже и не предполагал какие планы на него строила принцесса. Осторожно поставив свою пустую миску на землю, я осторожно спросила его: «Линк... А где здесь можно принять ванну или освежиться?» Его уши покраснели и он осторожно отвёл взгляд в сторону и выдавил из себя: «Кхм! За домом есть маленький пруд. Ты можешь там искупаться.» Его уши загорелись ещё ярче, чем он меня очень рассмешил. Уверенно встав я ещё раз поблагодарила его за обед и направилась к его "маленькому пруду"...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Автор: Расхождение целей Линка и планов Зельды в данной главе сделаны специально). Мне хочется показать что Зельда, все спланировавшая заранее (чего только не сделаешь за сто лет) считает что Линк не осознает его собственной важности. В то время как он потихоньку приходит к тем же выводам что и Зельда (может чутка медленнее). Надеюсь раскрывать эту историю дальше, добавляя новые причины для раздумий).


	3. Chapter 3

Она дрожала, стоя по щиколотку в холодной воде и плача. Осознание собственной ничтожности било её хлыстом.  
Бездарность! Позор! Неумеха!  
Зельда само бичевала себя стоя в пруду за домом Линка. Слезы безудержно лились из её глаз, тихо падая вниз.  
Неудачница! Лентяйка! Простачка!  
Она плакала по всем тем кто погиб в тот день. Оплакивала всех кого, потеряла, знакомых и незнакомых. Осознание масштаба трагедии настигло её, когда она купалась в пруду. Она и раньше осознавала как много людей потеряла в тот роковой день, но в то время она была в заточении и немного другой форме, менее чувствительной и эмоциональной. Но сейчас её прорвало. Она проклинала себя за то, что не спасла, не предотвратила. Рыдания сгибали её пополам, но постепенно слезы закончились и она начала успокаиваться. В свои 117 лет она была не глупой, и понимала что слезами делу не поможешь. А действием очень даже...

Он проводил вечернюю тренировку когда услышал её рыдания. Оставив все свои дела и осторожно подкравшись к краю дома, он увидел как плакала принцесса. Его сердце сжалось, когда он услышал как она унижает себя. Первый же его порыв был утешить её, но вдруг он понял что в этой ситуации от него ничего не зависит. Принцесса плакала от боли в той ране, которая никогда не заживёт до конца. Линк понимал что оставлять её один на один с этими проблемами нельзя, но его внутренний голос посоветовал дать ей в первый раз самой себя успокоить. Ведь только в мире с самим собой, человек будет в мире с окружающими. Довольный такими умными мыслями, Линк осторожно отошёл от края дома и медленно вернулся к месту своей прерванной тренировки.  
Он проводил серию выпадов, когда вдруг увидел как она выходит из-за дома. Резко прекратив тренироваться он пошел ей на встречу...

Солнце близилось к горизонту, и на улице начало холодать. Её сырые волосы развевались по ветру, когда она медленно вышла к нему на поляну. Зельда улыбнулась, когда увидела что он тренируется. Готовый всегда и ко всему, герой не пропустит ни одной тренировки. И это было хорошо. Она вовсе не хотела, чтобы он слышал её рыдания в минуты слабости. Она хотела выглядеть если не твердой, то может быть хотя бы не плаксивой. Ведь будущей королеве не подобает плакать каждый раз когда вспоминаешь события минувшего прошлого.  
Он заметил её и бросив свои дела подошёл к ней. В его взгляде читалась озабоченность и желание помочь. Зельда улыбнулась про себя, подумав что он мог бы сделать для неё, а может даже с ней, но сразу отбросила эти мысли, убрав их в долгий сундук. Осторожно поправив волосы она спросила Линка: «Где же ты сегодня планируешь спать? И даже не вздумай отвечать мне "на улице". Мне нужен здоровый герой!»  
Он смущённо отвёл взгляд и сказал: «Принцесса, так ведь в доме только одна кровать. И я не хочу рушить вашу приватность.» Зельда была сбита с толку его ответом. Она совсем не думала о том что бы делить с ним кровать. Как минимум сейчас. Она ещё была внутренне неготова и...  
Он резко прервал её раздумья: «В принципе я могу спать на первом этаже, в спальном мешке. Надеюсь я тебе не помешаю своим храпом.» Зельда хихикнула подумав о том как он может храпеть. Ей вспомнились их старые походы, когда он в статусе назначенного рыцаря спал за её палаткой, чутко охраняя её сон. Она вспомнила как пару раз просыпались ночью слышала как он храпит на всё королевство, и тихонько кашляла, для того чтобы разбудить его. Да, Линк спал очень чутким сном, готовый ринуться в бой как только откроет глаза. Она окончила раздумья и приняла решение.  
Зельда медленно развернулась и пошла в сторону дома. Ветер развевал её уже почти высохшие волосы...

Она ушла в дом, оставив дверь приоткрытой. Линк вытащил из набедренной сумки кусок белой ткани и замотал в него оставшиеся куски мяса. Бросив взгляд на небо, он отметил про себя что ночь будет безветренной, и ставни можно оставить открытыми. Линк взял в правую руку кулёк с мясом и мастер меч в левую. Лёгкий взор отметил необходимость отполировать своё оружие, к которому он относился с особым трепетом. С таким же трепетом, как и к принцессе. Вдруг Линк резко поморщился. Сравнение меча и Зельды его не устроило. Его чувства к принцессе были другими. Они были более романтическими, может даже немного любовными. К мечу же он относился как компаньону, брату, равному. Тем временем принцесса никогда не была ему ровней. Он был муравьем, она деревом. Линк всегда внутренне трепетал при мыслях о ней. Она излучала уверенность и непоколебимость. Зельда была символом силы и целеустремленности, всегда знающая все на много шагов вперёд. Даже проведя сто лет в плену, она казалось уже все рассчитала. В её ясных глазах читалась полная уверенность в завтрашнем дне. Линк даже немного ей завидовал. Он никогда не мог быть уверен не то что в том, что будет завтра и всегда гадал о том что ждёт его за поворотом. И это было их главное различие. Рыцарь живёт одним днём, в то время как принцесса рассчитывает всю свою жизнь вперёд, учитывая каждый шаг и каждый факт. Отогнав от себя тяжёлые раздумия, Линк подошел к двери дома, и зацепив ручку свободным пальцем правой руки потянул на себя. То что он увидел внутри глубоко его шокировало...

При тщательном осмотре дома я нашла столько пыли и грязи, что мой внутренний голос взвыл от отвращения. При последующем прочесывании я нашла ведро воды, палку и тряпку. И хотя принцессе и несвойственно убирать дом самой, я хотела сделать что-то полезное, и поэтому вооружившись найденным орудием начала уборку.

За несколько минут Зельда убрала всю паутину, вытерла со стола и протёрла перила на втором этаже. Когда она добралась до коллекции оружия и свалила все экспонаты на стол, вдруг вошёл Линк. Его лицо резко вытянулось от удивления. Судя по всему он не ожидал того что кто-то будет убираться в его доме. И тем более не ожидал что этим кем то будет принцесса. «Зельда... Что ты делаешь?!» В голосе Линка сочиталось глубокое удивление и небольшая растерянность. Вид его трофеев сваленных в кучу вызывал противоречивые эмоции. С каждым из них была связана его прошлая жизнь, от которой сейчас остались одни ошмётки. Внезапно на Линка опять накатило отчаянье, преследующее его последние пол года. Он был подавлен тем, что почти ничего не помнил. Фотографии с камня шиика дали ему толчок вспоминать тем моменты жизни, которые побудили в нем желание биться с Ганоном. Но остальная часть его жизни была вырвана из его памяти, оставив после себя огромную дыру. За шесть месяцев он немного залатал свою искалеченную память, но дыр все равно было больше чем воспоминаний. Сердце Линка сжалось когда он думал о том,что забыл своё детство, родителей, первые достижения и всё то, что делало его самим собой. Грохот упавшего щита заставил его вернуться в настоящее...

Он стоял на пороге с туманным взглядом. Зельда махнула рукой перед его глазами и не увидев никакой реакции тихо хмыкнула. В её памяти всплыли воспоминания о Линке столетней давности, тихом и замкнутом в себе. Она вспомнила как первое время ненавидела его, боясь его молчаливости. Позже после того как он спас её она начала смотреть на него под другим углом. Он начал ей нравится, постепенно пробуждая в ней новые, ранее не знакомые чувства. От смущения принцесса махнула рукой, тем самым сбив щит со стола. С неимоверным грохотом он рухнул на пол, заставив вздрогнуть Зельду и Линка. Они сразу же отвлеклись от своих мыслей, а их взгляды перепились. Пытаясь прервать неловкую тишину, Зельда осторожно спросила Линка: «Ты ведь не против того чтобы я навела здесь порядок?»  
Линк резко замотал головой из стороны в сторону и выдавил из себя: «Нет, конечно. Мне самому надо было чаще тут прибираться. Я очень польщён твоей заботой о моём доме.Ты молодец!» Его слова согрели в Зельде чувство благодарности. Ей было очень приятно слышать слова обычной похвалы, а не подхалимских песен, которая бальзамом лилась на её сердце. Позволив себе небольшую передышку, Зельда с ещё большей страстью принялась тереть лезвия мечей. Линк сел рядом и молча начал полировать свой меч. Так они сидели в тишине, лишь изредка прерываясь, для того чтобы бросить друг на друга быстрый взгляд. Спустя час, когда солнце село за горизонт, Линк встал из-за стола и предложил Зельде готовится ко сну. Немного покраснев принцесса согласилась. По старой привычке Линк вышел из дома, чтобы Зельда смогла не стесняясь приготовиться ко сну. Спустя некоторое время он услышал, как Зельда выкрикнула его имя, приглашая, вернуться. Линк осторожно вошёл в дом и увидел Зельду лежавшую на его кровати. Повернув к нему голову она мягко сказала: «Спокойной ночи, мой герой. Пусть Хилия пошлет вам покой.»  
Линк улыбнулся и ответил ей: «Спасибо Зельда. Тебе того же.» Он посмотрел на то, как она повернулась на другой бок и спустя мгновение уже мирно посапывала. Стараясь не шуметь он осторожно подошёл к краю комнаты, где разложил свой спальный мешок и залез в него. Тихо лёжа в считанных метрах от принцессы, слушая её ровное дыхание Линк осторожно закрыл веки и тоже заснул. Они оба уносились в страну забвения, мечтая друг о друге, но не зная как выразить свои чувства...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> АВТОР: Спасибо что прочитали до конца главы ;) Надеюсь некоторое внутренние проблемы поднятые в этой главе дадут вам почву для размышлений.


	4. Chapter 4

| Действия этой главы происходят спустя месяц после конца предыдущей главы |  
Двое медленно шли по полю в сторону огромного замка. То величие, с которым он возвышался над окрестными землями внушало страх и уважение. Даже за сто лет простоя он не утратил всей своей мощи. Массивные каменные стены, ещё мокрые от утреннего дождя, красиво отражали предобеденное солнце. Они, юноша и девушка, шли рука об руку, постепенно приближаясь к огромным воротам, входу в замок. Вдруг земля вздрогнула. Красное свечение вырвалось из окон замка. Грохот как от тысячи молний наполнил воздух. Черно-красная сущность вырвалась из-под замка. Шипы, окружавшие замок со всех сторон, вдруг загорелись красным. Багровый дым начал скапливаться над замком, внутри него проблескивали молнии. Внезапно красное грозовое облако вытянулось, превратившись в некое подобие змея, который начал окутывать замок. Спустя пару оборотов змей, кажется, заметил путешественников. Медленно повернувшись в их сторону, он нацелился прямо на них. Набирая скорость змей, открыл пасть, готовясь поглотить незадачливых путешественников. Внезапно юноша побежал навстречу чудищу, оголяя на бегу свой меч. Меч в его руке горел синим светом. Но вдруг юноша резко вздрогнул и упал на пол пути. Из его груди торчал черный шип, который пульсировал красным светом. Девушка подбежала к своему спутнику, изо всех сил пытаясь помочь. Вдруг раненый юноша схватил её за руку, его глаза открылись и он, задыхаясь сказал: «Беги! Зельда беги!». Сказав это, его глаза остановились на лице Зельды и остекленело остановились. Его рука потеряла хватку и безвольно свалилась на землю. Линк умер, не успев даже начать свой последний бой. Зельда билась в рыданиях на его груди совсем забыв о надвигающейся опасности. Вдруг она подняла голову и посмотрела прямо на змея тьмы. Она подняла руку и начала произносить древнюю молитву богине Хилии что бы та открыта ей силу запечатанную глубоко внутри неё. Горе потери сковало её сердце давая волю чувствам. Её вытянутая рука озарилась символом священного трифорса. Белый луч вышел из ладони принцессы, поглощая змея. Спустя мгновение белая вспышка вспыхнула там, где раньше был оплот зла. Принцесса заключила Ганона, но какой ценой...

Её глаза медленно открылись. Утреннее солнце озаряло комнату. Небольшое окно, занавешенное полупрозрачной занавеской, было приоткрыто. Зельда встала с кровати и медленно подошла к двери. Задумавшись на секунду, она поднесла руку к ручке двери и толкнула. Взгляду принцессы предстала гостиная дома Линка, ведь её комната была пристройкой. Она улыбнулась, вспомнив с каким рвением Линк принялся за стройку. Первое время, казалось, что он в одиночку сможет все построить. Потом он всё же согласился с тем, что ему нужна помощь в постройке. Благодаря его знакомым строителям комната была построена и обставлена всего за две недели. С того времени Зельда проводила свои эксперименты, ела и спала в своей комнате. Прекрасная тюль, подаренная Линком, тонко гармонировала с элегантной мебелью, которую предоставили мастера деревни Хатено. Матрас на её кровати, набитый отборными и самыми мягкими перьями, был подарком от общины Рито. Резные светильники, излучавшие мягкий теплый свет и украшающие стены и потолок, были подарком от жителей Гонограда. Нежное шёлковое постельное белье было вручную выткано рукодельницами Герудо. Красивый настольный водопад, чудо мысли творцов Зора украшал её стол. Прекрасный мини источник синего огня, подаренный Пурой, стоял на её прикроватном столике, согревая Зельду по ночам. Все эти подарки воодушевили принцессу, не дав ей потерять веру в себя и свои способности. Вот уже как две недели она готовила план по восстановлению замка. Для начала она планировала восстановить самые важные его части, такие как тронный зал, библиотеку, лаборатории. Потом заняться жилыми помещениями и столовыми. Затем заканчивать с оставшимися помещениями. Параллельно с восстановлением замка, она хотела начать восстановление презамкового города. Отстроить заново магазины, пабы и жилые дома. Всё это Зельда пока что притворяла в жизнь в письменном виде. Без четкого плана она не собиралась ничего начинать из-за боязни провала. Она и так отсутствовала сто лет и не знала, как отнесутся к её возвращению жители Хайрула.  
Спустя мгновение принцесса вышла из своей комнаты и подошла к обеденному столу. Увидев на нём тарелку полную еды и записку от Линка, сердце принцессы дрогнуло от умиления. Взяв в руки записку, она прочитала: «Дорогая Зельда! Я оставлю тебя одну на 3 часа, надеюсь к моменту моего возвращения ты ещё будешь спать. Ни в коем случае не выходи на улицу. Хотя ты и так не сможешь этого сделать, ведь я закрыл дверь снаружи. Оставляю тебе еды на завтрак. Приятного аппетита. Линк». Глаза Зельды ещё раз пробежалась по записке, и она удовлетворенно положила её обратно на стол. С тех пор как Линк освободил её, он постепенно начал расслабляться, что, по её мнению, было хорошо. Он меньше времени патрулировал территории вокруг, меньше вглядывался в даль, высматривая опасность, меньше времени тратил на перераспределение своего оружия по карманам и отсекам рюкзака. Даже, как недавно заметила Зельда, забросил некоторые тайники, в которых хранил мелкие клинки и целебные снадобья для первой помощи. Это расслабление в обороне вылилось в усердство в другом. Теперь Линк единолично вел огород. Он сам пахал, поливал, сажал и собирал. Сам готовил то, что вырастил, но ел конечно же вместе со своей соседкой. Да, именно соседкой. За месяц жизни в одном доме, Линк не сблизился с Зельдой. Она не была уверена в его чувствах, и поэтому сама боялась делать первые шаги. Он боялся того же самого. Замкнутый круг.  
Принцесса протянула руку к миске с едой и выхватила одно из печёных яблок. Осторожно откусив, она зажмурилась от удовольствия. Линк всегда умел хорошо готовить и даже яблоки у него получались отличные. Окинув долгим взглядом гостиную, Зельда направилась к лестнице и села на первые ступени, вытянув ноги вперёд. Жуя яблоко и думая о личном, она планировала прожечь оставшееся время до его возвращения. А если вдруг все мысли выдумаются, что было маловероятно, или вдруг кончиться яблоко, что вполне возможно, то у неё был дневник Линка и ещё три яблока. Дневник Зельда нашла три дня назад, когда убиралась в доме.  
Ухмыльнувшись от мысли о прочтении такой интимной вещи как личный дневник, тем более не безразличного ей Линка, она отпустила ещё кусок. Внутренне решив прочитать дневник, если Линк не вернётся спустя два яблока, не считая то которое она уже доедала, Зельда погрузилась в мысли о том, что могла найти в секретных письменах Линка...

Высоко в горах, где безжалостный ветер выжигал своим холодным дыханием землю и вымораживая путников до костей, молча сидел герой Хайрула. Он сидел в засаде на и наблюдал за своей добычей. Пять кабанов ничего не подозревая поедали его приманку. Лук в левой руке и взрывная стрела в правой, ясно говорили о его намерениях. Осторожно наложив стрелу и натянув тетиву, он медленно прицелился. Линк знал, что второго шанса у него не будет, как минимум в ближайшие пол часа, поэтому задержал дыхание и ещё точнее прицелившись выпустил стрелу. Взрыв в середине стаи кабанов убил всех пятерых мгновенно. Обрадовавшись столь большой удачи, Линк осторожно спустился вниз чтобы отчистить туши и разрезать мясо. Потратив на это где-то час, он упаковал свою добычу и направился в обратный путь...

Я медленно подходил к дому с тыльной стороны. Пристроенная комната Зельды ясно выделялась из общего вида дома. Более светлая краска и большое окно выдавали в ней новострой. Осторожно подойдя к двери в погреб и распахнув её, я убрал мясо в прохладу, чтобы потом за ним вернуться. Выйдя из погреба, я отправился отпирать дверь дома. Пошаря по карманам и наконец то найдя ключ я открыл замок на двери. Убрав замок в специальное место для него, я открыл дверь и зашёл. Я вскрикнул от неожиданности, когда увидел в дверях перепуганную принцессу с моим нераскрытым дневником в руках. Судя по всему, у неё вызвала трудность застежка со скрытым замком. Мысленно поблагодарив Хилию за то, что направила меня на покупку именно этого дневника я взволнованно спросил: «Зельда! Что ты делаешь?!». Её растерянный взгляд начал наполняться стыдом. Видимо она не ожидала что её поймают на прочтении моего дневника. И я был очень рад в том, что она его даже не открыла. В нём я хранил настолько личные вещи, что даже сам иногда краснел читая его. Я осторожно подошел к принцессе и протянул руку с выжидающим видом. С видимой неохотой она протянула мне дневник и насуплено отвернулась...

Я настолько увлеклась попытками открыть его дневник что даже не слышала, как он отпирает дверь. Когда же он возник на пороге, моё сердце пропустило пару ударов и моё дыхание встало. Мысль о том, что меня поймали, как ребёнка на враньё, заставила мою спину покрыться мурашками. Первоначальный испуг заменился огненным стыдом и разочарованием. Теперь он не будет со мной говорить как минимум пару дней и обязательно перепрячет свой дневник. Я ещё не решила, что именно меня расстраивало больше, но я точно знала, что стою красная как рак. Он осторожно спросил о том, что я делаю. Не зная, что ответить я решила промолчать. Тогда он протянул руку, чтобы я отдала ему дневник. С показной неохотой я отдала ему книжку и демонстративно отвернулась. Никогда в жизни я не чувствовала такого стыда и разочарования одновременно. Ведь непросто так Линк прятал свой дневник и закрывал его на замок. Я была серьезно намерена прочитать его содержимое, во что бы это не стало...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> АВТОР: Вполне возможно вы нашли некоторое расхождение в первых главах с этой.  
> У Линка и Зельды просто небольшой конфликт разума и сердца. Не знаю, насколько точно я смог передать это состояние, но мне кажется, что у меня получилось.  
> Кстати, огромное спасибо за прочтение!


	5. Chapter 5

Полная луна медленно совершала свой путь над землями Хайрула. Ночные птицы исполняли свои симфонии. Мир и спокойствие парили в воздухе. В небольшом домике у деревни Хатено слабо светились окна. На дубовом столе посреди гостиной стоял небольшой подсвечник, который мягко освещал первый этаж дома. На небольшой кровати на втором этаже спал последний рыцарь Хайрула, Линк. Вдруг дверь ведущая в небольшую пристроенную комнату приоткрылась с тихим скрипом, и оттуда осторожно шла девушка восемнадцати лет. Она бросила быстрый взгляд по комнате. Не заметив ничего подозрительного, она быстро проскользила к лестнице на второй этаж. Бесшумно поднявшись на второй этаж, она подошла к кровати Линка. Её руки медленно полезли под его подушку, что-то усердно ища. Не найдя того, что искала, она опустилась на колени и запустила руки под матрас. Внезапно она наткнулась на то, что искала. Подавив радостный смешок, она медленно потянула на себя. Спустя мгновение, казавшееся бесконечностью, она достала то, что она искала долгое время. В её руках был дневник Линка. Медленно встав на ноги, она проскользила обратно к лестнице. Осторожно, пытаясь не задеть скрипящие половицы она спустилась на первый этаж. Через пару секунд она уже была у себя в комнате. Закрыв дверь на щеколду, она начала взлом тайного замка. Достав припрятанную отмычку, которую она стянула у Пуры, она начала осторожно водить ей внутри личинки замка. Через пару минут она услышала щелчок и вздрогнула от напряжения. В её руках была душа Линка. Нервно сглотнув, она начала читать...

"Дорогой дневник! Наверное, я буду писать так. Сегодня я побудил целую орду монстров. Получил ранение в плечо, но это того стоило. Всего на данный момент я побывал в трёх местах из фотографий на моём камне шиика. Начинаю вспоминать себя."

"Дорогой дневник! Сегодня я побывал ещё в одном месте. Немного вспомнил Зельду, она такая добрая! Наверное, мы были друзьями раньше. С нетерпением жду момента, когда смогу поговорить с ней."

"Дорогой дневник! Вчера попал под страшный ливень где-то около владений Зора. Вроде так называется место, где жила чемпионка Мифа. Завтра отправлюсь дальше в путь."

"Дорогой дневник! Сегодня я ночую во владениях. Вспомнил Мифу. Кажется, у нас с ней что-то было. Об этом красноречиво говорит доспех сделанный Мифой сто лет назад. Мне сказали, что доспех дарят на помолвку. Внутри меня все трепещет. Я не помню свои чувства к ней и это меня очень угнетает. Надеюсь вспомню всё позже."

"Дорогой дневник! Сегодня я сильно опечален. Недавно побывал на очередном месте с фотографии. Мне кажется, мы с Зельдой не были друзьями. Я вспомнил как она на меня кричала, её голос был полон ненависти и злости. Мои эмоции очень противоречивы. Неверен в том, что я её обидел, но кажется она на меня обижена."

"Дорогой дневник. Не писал больше недели из-за своего путешествия. Я вспомнил её. Зельда оказалась замечательным человеком. Она оказывается она была очень обременена своим долгом. Её сдавливали неудачи. Как принцесса она обладает скрытой силой, которую она не могла открыть долгое время. Надеюсь, скоро её увижу"

"Дорогой дневник. Пишу спустя несколько месяцев. Завтра я иду в замок, чтобы сразиться с Ганоном. Ночую у костра перед замком. Зачистил всю территорию вокруг. Надеюсь, завтра все пройдет хорошо."

"Я спас её. Она такая красивая."

"Дорогой дневник. Не знаю, как ей сказать о своих чувствах. Впервые с того момента как я проснулся в храме, я чувствую это. Вспоминая о прошлых друзьях, я чувствовал в большинстве своем печаль. Сейчас я чувствую влечение. Она такая красивая. Её глаза как драгоценные камни. А волосы как чистое золото. Дорогой дневник, через неделю мы отправляемся исследовать замок. Хилия свидетель, я расскажу ей о своих чувствах."

Зельда была потрясена. Она ожидала увидеть в этом дневнике что угодно, но только не то, что там было. Она бы не сильно удивилась если бы нашла в нём количество слов, которые Линк сказал за день. Может даже расписание ношения разных пар перчаток не очень удивило бы её. Но это! Чистосердечное признание!

Зельда тяжело дышала, осознавая, что она натворила. Удивление постепенно уходило, оставляя место для раскаяния. Сейчас она очень сожалела что прочитала его дневник. Симпатия Линка по отношению к ней была и так понятна, за то небольшое время после ее освобождения. Он пытался угодить ей, помочь и объяснить, будто ухаживал за ней. 

Мысль о Линке, тихом и обычно несговорчивом, Линке ухажёре, заставила Зельду вздохнуть поглубже. Вдруг она застыла на месте. Звук скрипящей кровати и медленное шарканье означало что Линка в этот ранний час пробудил зов природы. Зельда на ципочках, держа дневник в одной руке и отмычку в другой, пробралась к двери. Выждав, когда сонный Линк, а в последнее время Линк стал очень глубоко спать, наконец справиться с дверью и выйдет из дома, Зельда со скоростью, падающей звёзды вылетела из комнаты, взлетела по лестнице и молниеносно засунула дневник на место.

| СПУСТЯ 5 ДНЕЙ |

Сердце Зельды болело от лицезрения родного замка изнутри. Видеть свой дом, в котором ты родился и вырос, в полуразрушенном состоянии было очень тяжело. Никогда раньше Зельда не думала о том насколько все обветшало за сто лет, хотя если говорить честно, в её план по восстановлению закладывались более сильные разрушения. Обводя взглядом стены вокруг, она неожиданно остановилась взглядом на Линке. Он шел рядом с ней. Его голова была наклонена вниз, и он о чем-то усердно думал. 

Принцесса улыбнулась, так как знала о чем он думает. Её карт-бланш делал её более уверенной в своих дальнейших действиях. Она чувствовала, как жар начинает растекаться по её венам, согревая её изнутри. Внезапно Линк поднял голову и посмотрел прямо ей в глаза. В его взгляде читалась решимость. Принцесса медленно остановилась, Линк последовал её примеру. Он смотрел на неё, не скрывая своего исследующего взгляда. Он проходил финальный этап раздумий и окончательное решение было не за горами. Вдруг он дернулся и снова посмотрел принцессе в глаза. 

«Зельда. Мне надо сказать тебе кое-что важное.» наконец сказал Линк.

«Хорошо Линк. Я тебя слушаю.» ответила принцесса.

Сглотнув слюну и пройдя точку невозврата Линк, начал: «Зельда! С момента твоего освобождения я был очарован твоей красотой. Ты выглядишь как богиня. Твои волосы чистое золото, а глаза драгоценный камень. Последнее время я начал чувствовать к тебе что-то новое. Сейчас я хочу признаться. Я люблю тебя Зель...»

Последнее слово было прервано горячим поцелуем принцессы. Она слушала восторженную речь Линка с нетерпением, и как только он сказал заветные слова кинулась к нему. Они соединились впервые за свою жизнь. Никогда раньше они не целовались, даже в щеку. Линк был красным как рак, но не сопротивлялся порыву Зельды. Зельда же взяла на себя ведущую роль и обвила шею Линка руками. Поцелуй затянулся и спустя мгновение они отстранились друг от друга. Оба дышали глубоко так как задержали дыхание. Их глаза смотрели друг на друга, недоумевая как такое могло произойти. Вдруг Зельда сказала: «Линк! Я тоже тебя люблю. Я ждала сто лет что бы сказать тебе это. Наконец то я выска...»

На это раз он прервал её. Линк обнял принцессу одной рукой и держал её голову другой. Она же обвила его шею своими руками. Спустя тридцать секунд, показавшиеся им несколькими часами, они оторвались друг от друга. 

«Я думаю нам надо закончить экспедицию и вернуться домой в следствии новых данных.» сказала принцесса.

«Полностью с тобой согласен. Нам надо внести корректировки в наш план.» подыграл ей Линк. 

Взявшись за руки, они закончили свой путь через замок и вышли к большим воротам, где паслись их лошади. Запрыгнув на своих коней, они отправились обратно к деревне Хатено, домой. Ведь им столько всего надо было обсудить...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо что ПОЛНОСТЬЮ прочитали мой первый фик)  
> Возрождение ждет прямое продолжение, но сейчас я работаю на другим рассказом, первую главу которого вы можете прочитать уже сейчас.)


End file.
